Keeper of the Lost Cities: Flashback
by SophieLunaChase
Summary: Sophie knows that in order to defeat the Neverseen, she will have to make some sacrifices. But she doesn't know how much she is willing to give up. When the Neverseen act and Lady Gisela and her new partner reappear, what will Sophie do? Rated T, just in case. MAJOR SPOILERS FROM NIGHTFALL!
1. Fitzphie

**Hi there! This is my first fanfic, so please be easy on me! If there are mistakes, please tell me!**

* * *

Sophie paced the room of. So much had happened in a little bit of time. Her brain was working on multiple problems at once, and her body was tired. Between Keefe returning from the Neverseen, learning about Mr. Forkle's twin, saving her parents from Nightfall, and having to say goodbye to her sister a second time, this has been an emotional roller coaster.

She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She smiled knowing who it was. She sobbed softly. He turned her to face him and she meet his eyes. Fitz looked at her with his gorgeous teal eyes that she remembers perfectly. He flashed his movie worthy smile, but his eyes were filled with sadness and concern. But above all, hatred. Sophie knew that it wasn't for her but for his brother next door.

They were at Choralmere, the Song family's house. Where Alvar was being kept under lock and key. Alvar Vacker was Fitz's brother. They were really close for so long, until Fitz and Sophie found out that Alvar was working for the Neverseen. He was devastated. He was slowly breaking, but

Neverseen. The word brought nightmares, injuries, deaths, broken hearts. Everything Sophie had been through, had been because of them. They wanted Sophie. She was powerful and destined to do great things and the Neverseen didn't want that. They wanted to capture her and make her work for them. But she wouldn't. She had friends who would protect her.

She smiled at Fitz, trying to make him feel better, but with no luck. He frowned, seeing her fake smile. His sweet, accented voice filled her head. "What's wrong?" transmitted. Sophie and Fitz were both Telepaths, meaning they could read other people's minds and transmit words directly into other's brains.

"Everything." she sighed.

"I can't fix everything," he responded.

"How is he?" Sophie asked, referring to Alvar.

"Awake, but he can't remember a thing. Mr. Forkle thinks that his memories were wiped so that he couldn't tell us anything," he sighed.

"Fudge," Sophie whispered. Fitz chuckled.

"Come on," Fitz said, leading her to the door in the corner of the room. "Maybe Mr. Forkle has an idea."

* * *

 **(Sigh) So that was it. What did you think? Sorry it was short, but my plan is to add a new chapter everyday. Or maybe every other day. Either way, please review!**


	2. What Now?

**I'm back with a new chapter! I decided that I was going to add a chapter every other day. Have you seen the cover for Flashback?! It's gorgeous! I seriously can't wait for November! :D**

 **I realized that I left some blank spots on Chapter 1. I fixed them, don't worry. Sorry about that. It was an accident. Please let me know if I do it again!**

 **Anyway, here's the story!**

* * *

When Sophie walked into the room, the first thing she saw was Alvar. It was hard not too. He was laying in the middle of the room, and asleep. Mr. Forkle was able to get some sedatives for Alvar so he would finally stop thrashing and trying to get out of the room.

Mr. Forkle was there along with Alden. Alden's eyes were red, as if he had been crying earlier. Biana was at his side. She was still crying.

"... were wiped, then he must have known something he shouldn't have. Maybe that's why the Neverseen left him there," Mr. Forkle finished. Then he saw Sophie and Fitz walk in.

He turned to them and said, "You should probably go home and get some rest. Alvar won't wake up for 10 more hours, so you won't miss anything."

Cue the reasoning.

Sophie tried, "I won't get any sleep anyway, I might as well stay and see if I can help."

"There is nothing we can do till he wakes. You should at least try to get a bit of sleep. There's no telling when you will be able to again." Mr. Forkle answered.

"I'm not leaving. Alvar has hurt to many people, and I want to be around in case he tries to do it again," Fitz stated. "I am not going to let him hurt anyone ever again."

Mr. Forkle rubbed his temples, "What is it going to take to get you three in bed?" questioning himself more than them.

Alden then spoke for the first time since they entered the room, "Perhaps, you could go home and work with Dex on the caches? He could use your help and it's better than being doing nothing."

Fitz, Biana, and Sophie shared a look. Sophie spoke first, "I think, we could do that."

Biana jumped up saying she would hail him. Sophie smiled a bit. As Biana ducked into the next room to hail Dex, Sophie asked Mr. Forkle what the next step was with Alvar.

He sighed, "As of this point, I think, tomorrow I am going to have you and Fitz search his memories and see what you find." Sophie and Fitz shared a special Telepath connection. They are cognates, making their connection and telepathic ability stronger and more powerful.

"Maybe you can find something that the Neverseen missed," Mr. Forkle finished. At that moment, Biana came in and announced something shocking.

"Guys," she started, jumping up and down, "Dex unlocked a secret on Fintan's cache!"

* * *

 **(Running away from angry readers throwing rocks at me) I'm sorry! I love leaving cliffhangers! It's what I do! Please review!**


	3. Password

**Hi! So I was thinking of starting a new story. I have always wanted to do a crossover, and it sounds like a lot of fun! Would you read a Percy Jackson and KOTLC crossover? If so, do you have any ideas? I have a basic idea and I think it will be a lot of fun, but I could always use help!**

 **Now, (drum roll) Chapter 3!**

* * *

When the three leaped into Rimshire they only found chaos. Dex's siblings were levitating themselves up onto the chandelier. Rex was pulling at Bex's hair while Lex was wildly yelling. Since they were young, they didn't have much control over their skill. Their parents, Juline and Kesler were running around trying to get them down. They held pillows in their hands, and Juline had set a fine layer of snow in case they fell off. Juline is a Froster which allows her to manipulate the air particles and freeze them.

Sophie laughed as she saw the sight. Fitz offered to help the triplets down. But Kesler said they had it under control. Though it was very clear they didn't. They raced up to Dex's room where they found him tinkering with a new project. When he saw them his eyes lit up. They all entered the room, then shut the door. He

"Guys! I have found it! A secret on Fintain cache has been unlocked!"

Biana smiled, "That's great, Dex. How did you do it?" Sophie thought he blushed, but she must have been imagining it because it would have disappear as quickly as it came.

"Bronte has been helping me brainstorm access codes. He recommended an important names."

"And it worked?" Fitz said, partly astonished.

"Yeah. But you will never guess what the password was," Dex smirked.

"What?!" Sophie asking getting ready to die from anticipation.

"Jolie."

* * *

 **Jolie. Mwahahahaha!**

 **Updates are going to be coming less often. I have a big project due at the end of the month and it's going to take a lot of my free time. I will try to update at least once or twice a week. But I can't guarantee anything.**

 **Also, if anyone has any ideas about what the secret about Jolie should be, please let me know. I don't have any ideas.**


	4. Jolie

**I'm back with the secret to Fintain's cache.**

 **Special thanks to SophitzShipper. You gave me the idea for the secret on Fintain's cache. Also a thanks to lovekotlc. You are the only person who has continuously read my story and reviewed. I know that lots of other people have read my story (and have hopefully liked it) and you just haven't reviewed. But thanks anyway! I also found a place where it tells me how many views I have. 273! That's awesome! Thanks so much!**

 **Now the story!**

* * *

The device on Dex's desk stirred from the word. Dex started explaining that now, it was going to randomly chose someone in the room and transmit the secret to them. Dex had already heard it. He said that if was a… rough secret to say the least. The device buzzed then pointed at Sophie and *blink*

Sophie gasped as words would suddenly transmitted into her head. The voice was male and robotic. "Password: Jolie. Secret #3."

Fintain's voice then filled her head. "Jolie (chuckle) so gullible. She never really died, you know?" Sophie gasped, "It was all a set-up. Brant. He was so foolish. He loved her. When he found out about out our plan he tried to save him. What happened at the Peace Summit was no accident. I planned for him to die then. The plan was for Jolie to become a double agent for the Black Swan. We would make the Black Swan think she was well within our ranks. Then capture her and take her captive. We would force the Ruewen's to give us the files from the Black Swan that Jolie has hidden. In return we would give them back their daughter. (Laughs) Of course we never planned to release her."

"Brant wanted to save Jolie and keep her from being captured. We did it anyway. Brant was no match for me, I was his mentor! We told Brant that if he wanted his fiance back, then he would first had to fake her death. Brant was so gullible. He worked everyday trying to get her back. Until his final breath. As for Jolie, she is still a captive in our headquarters. And we don't plan on letting her out."

* * *

 **This chapter was a little on the short side. But it was an important chapter.**

 **As always, please follow, fav, and review!**

 **Til next time!**

 **~SLC**


	5. New Plan

**Hi! Sorry it took awhile to update. My family from Mexico is visiting, so every spare second I have, it has been with them.**

 **I just want to fix someone. A review mentioned to me that it sounded like Jolie was a triple agent. That was not intended. Jolie didn't know about Fintain's plan. Jolie will always be 100% Black Swan. At least in my stories. :D**

 **I have been reading a lot of Fanfiction lately (obviously! :D) and I saw that lots of people add a disclaimer so I thought I would too.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or places. They belong to Shannon Messenger. I only own any OC and the plot of this specific story.**

* * *

Sophie stumbled back from the shock. Fitz caught her before she fell. But she didn't even pay attention to the fluttering or what she said. Fintain knew about Jolie? Edaline and Grady were threatened by the Neverseen? Why didn't they say anything? Fintain arranged her death? Brant isn't really bad? There were more questions than answers.

Dex sees her reaction, "Are you okay? Do we need to call Elwin?" She mumbled a quick no. The last thing she needed was another visit to the Healing Center. Keefe would have a field day. So would Ro. Ro.

Sophie suddenly had an idea. She told Dex, "What if King Dimitar knows something about this? He used to work with Fintain! He could know something about Jolie! You're awesome, Dex! Thank you so much!"

Dex blushed, "Thanks, but you probably want to talk to Mr. Forkle before you go to Ravagog."

Fitz spoke up, "Do you mind telling us what you are talking about?"

Biana nodded eagerly, "What did the cache tell you? Why did it tell you? Why couldn't it have told me?!" She was rambling.

Sophie sighed. "Dex, I'm going to hail Mr. Forkle. Can you replay the cache and have Fitz and Biana listen?" Sophie started out of the room.

Fitz's voice filled her head, _"Don't do anything foolish."_

She looked back to see him smiling. She smiled back, _"Me? Never."_

* * *

 **And…. Fin!**

 **I feel like my story is a little slowed paced. Maybe it's because I don't update every often. But I just think that the plot is just slowly inching forward. Please tell me if you think it is. Any ideas on how to fix this?**

 **As always, please follow, fav, and review!**

 **~SLC**


	6. Author's Note

**Hi. Sorry for not updating in awhile. But I think I'm abandoning this story. I really didn't want to have to do this for my first fic, but I'm not really motivated to write anymore. I didn't have a plan so I was just coming up with things as I go, which might have been the problem. School has been too. I have been taking a time-consuming test and I have my own responsibilities.**

 **I really just want to do one-shots for awhile until I get the hang of this. It was probably a mistake to do a long story as my first fic. One-shot are a lot easier and don't normally need timelines. I'm not sure what the one-shots will be based on. Could be reacts or maybe ship stories. I have no idea. But right now, I need to get back into the just of things.**

 **Thanks to lovekotlc who has reviewed every time. Honestly, I probably would have abandoned this story a long time ago, except for the fact that I was getting a lot of views and reviews. Thanks to all.**

 **Please look for my story sometime in the end of the week. Sorry to everyone who liked this story. :(**

 **~SLC**


End file.
